The Mirage Isles
by Danaxiel
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered if Nobodies just simply vanish after they fade away? I did. Follow the adventures of Xion as she lives her new life on the Mirage Isles. But her memories are being saught out by an unknown hand to awaken an ultimate power.


**This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I've always wondered if Nobodies actually go somewhere when they fade away. Anyway, my buddy Daxovan motivated me to write this. Thanks man! **

**There will be some OC's and a self-insert in this. There will be ****NO**** OC/Xion/self-insert.**

**Bing~Boing and enjoy!**

**-Danaxiel**

**

* * *

**

_Where am I? A far off memory is like scattered dream. A scattered dream is like a far off memory. Wait, what does that mean? I don't even know what's happening! Wait… I remember. I fought Roxas so I would awaken Sora. Roxas…oh right, he's my friend. Or is Sora the friend? Who is Sora? Gah! These questions are making my head spin. Spinning… that's a sensation. My head was spinning when I forced myself to fight Sora. No! I fought Roxas, not Sora! Why did I fight my own friend? To restore Axel of course. Wait, Axel's a person! Was I trying to restore a person? Who's Axel? Who's Roxas? I can't remember anything!_

"Hey, are you all right?"

_No! No I'm not! I can't remember anything! How can I forget my friends?!_

"Wake up! You're starting to scare me!"

"Huh!" the girl gasped as she drew a deep breath.

"Oh god you're okay! I thought you were dead!" the boy exclaimed. She took a good look at the boy. He had yellowish-orange hair, black square-rimmed glasses, and had tan skin. He was slightly muscular and was wearing a brown tank-top. He had khaki-green shorts on and brown sandals on his rather large feet. A toothy white grin was plastered onto his face.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked

"I-I don't remember." The black haired girl replied nervously.

"What's your name?" he asked extending an arm to help her up.

_Xion… _a voice echoed in her hair.

"Uh... it's Xion. I think." she replied.

"Xion… cool!" the boy replied, "My name's Danaxiel!"

Xion acknowledged Danaxiel and looked around at her surroundings. To her left was what looked like a small seaside town. To her right was an ocean.

"Wow…" Xion breathed, stepping onto the beach.

"Pretty cool huh?" Danaxiel commented, "I once fought a shark on this beach while I was surfing."

Xion looked at him skeptically.

He fingered at his shark tooth necklace.

"You're kidding, right?"

Danaxiel smiled sheepishly and replied, "I got this necklace from the shop down the road."

Xion gave a small giggle and said, "I didn't think you could fight a shark… and win."

He gave her a smile and said, "What's up with the coat?"

Xion looked down at herself. She was wearing a large black coat.

"I'm not sure." Xion replied fingering through the pockets.

"You dropped something." Danaxiel pointed out as he gave her back a small seashell.

"Come on, I'll show you…

Xion gasped as she clutched the shell. The world melted around her until she was staring up at a blonde boy. His blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"_Never forget. That's the truth." Xion said to him._

"_Xion… Who else will I have ice cream with?" the mystery boy asked._

Xion stared at herself as her body was devoured by ice. The duplicate faded away, only to leave a seashell in its place.

"_Xion…" the boy breathed, "How…did this happen?"_

"Roxas!"

"Roxas?" Danaxiel asked, "What's a Roxas?"

Xion shook her head and said, "I… I don't know."

Danaxiel lit his face up with a smile and said, "Come on, let's go to Vex. He sells ice-cream."

Xion smiled, "Okay."

***

Danaxiel showed Xion the entire town until they came to a small ice-cream stand.

"Vex!" Danaxiel greeted the man.

"Greetings, my friend. Where have you been?" Vex returned the greeting.

Vex had platinum-blonde hair that was styled into two large bangs that framed his face. His eyes were large, calculating, and green and he wore white coat with a pink bowtie.

"It's this nasty thing called homework." Danaxiel replied cheerfully.

"Summer is in a week." Vex encouraged.

"Vexen…" Xion said randomly.

"It's Vex, my girl." Vex replied with a smile, "How do you do?"

He reached out his hand and Xion grasped it.

_You are not the Keyblade Master— just a slave to twisted memories.__ Your existence is worth nothing!_

Xion gasped and pulled away her hand. She gave Vex a frightened look and he returned it before returning to his normal expression.

"Oops, sorry about the cold hands." Vex replied good-naturedly, "How about some sea-salt ice-cream?"

"Sure!" Danaxiel replied, reaching for his wallet.

"It's on me." Vex stated, handing the two a stick of ice-cream.

"I love these things," Danaxiel started, "They're salty and…"

"Sweet." Xion finished.

Danaxiel's watch began to beep.

He sighed, "That means its school time."

"Do you have to go?" Xion asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, I do. Go to my friend Elsha. She'll get you a place to stay. She works at the Mirage Barber Shop. Tell her that I sent you." Danaxiel replied.

"Where's the barber shop?" Xion asked again.

"Down the road and to the left." Danaxiel called to her as he ran to an enormous, gothic-styled building that looked like a mixture between a cathedral and a castle.

"Just like the Castle That Never Was." Xion murmured. "Wait, what?"

She looked at the small plaque placed in front of the building.

_Mirage Island University_

_-Regaining old memories and creating new ones._

***

_**Inside the university…**_

"What's the big deal about the new girl?" Daxovan asked his paranoid friend.

"I'm telling you, something is up." Danaxiel persisted, "First Vex, then Arlene, Aeus, Aixulram, Izeno, and so on. They all wear those black coats! "

"So they happen to wear black coats." Daxovan replied dryly, "What does that mean?"

Danaxiel blinked. "I'm not sure but I want to find out."

"HEY!" the fighting instructor yelled in their faces, "I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING DRILLS! NOT TALKING!"

"Sorry!" Daxovan said quickly as he turned back to slash the dummy with his katana.

***

Xion looked at the small barber shop.

"This must be the place." She said as she entered the shop, "Excuse me."

The goth looking girl at the counter gave her a bored look and said, "You have to schedule an appointment first."

"But..." Xion started.

"The boss says no 'buts,' 'ifs,' or 'ors.'" The girl said.

"Can I see someone named Elsha?" Xion interrupted, "Danaxiel said I should talk to her."

The girl sighed and shouted, "Elsha! Some girl wants you! Danaxiel sent her!"

On cue, a 16-year-old girl made her way out of the back room. Her smooth black hair draped down to waist length. She was wearing a white jacket over her pink tank-top. She was wearing black jeans and sandals like most islanders.

"What is it?" Elsha asked.

The girl at the counter rolled her eyes and began to read her magazine. "Some girl wants you."

"Xion, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Danaxiel said you would help me, right?" Xion replied.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm in charge of newcomers' Squads."

"Squads?" Xion asked.

"Squads." Elsha confirmed, "They're small houses that are homes to one to four people. When new Nobodies come to the islands, they obviously don't have enough money to rent their own apartment so the island gives them a dorm to live in."

"That's nice of them." Xion commented.

Elsha nodded and said, "Sadly though, nobody wants to build anymore dorms. We're running out of space. You're our first newcomer in awhile."

"Do you have a place for me?" Xion asked fearfully.

Elsha beamed. "Of course. In fact, you can stay in my dorm."

"Who else lives with you?" Xion asked.

"A little girl named Kishe and a girl around your age named Catie."

Xion nodded. "Can we go there now?"

Elsha put on a smile and said, "We can as soon as we can do something about those clothes."

She grabbed Xion's hand and dragged her to the back room.

"Where am I really?" Xion asked as Elsha removed her robes.

"We're in the Mirage Isles." Elsha replied.

***

Lance winced as the sharp blade once again raked his face.

"You can tell me anytime soon." His tormentor growled.

"I don't know where she is!" Lance yelled back.

"Black hair, blue eyes, your friends were talking about her." The man seethed.

"Danaxiel and Daxovan?"

"Whatever. Where can I find them?" the man growled.

"I-I don't know. Probably in their dorm." Lance said while the man stepped on his ribs.

"Thanks." He replied, "But I'll have to make sure you don't tell anyone about this."

He picked up Lance like a ragdoll and threw him into the closet. He locked the door.

"Who are you?" Lance asked as the man tied Lance to a chair and gagged his mouth.

"Oh, who am I?" the man asked.

Lance nodded.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

*******

**Quick Character Bios!**

**Name: **Xion

**Age: **Possibly 15

**Personality: **Shy and emotionally fragile. She seems to warm up to people quickly. She seems confused and has random visions.

**Other: **She is quite found of the word Roxas. She also calls Vex "Vexen."

**Weapon of Choice: **N/A

***

**Name: **Danaxiel

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Friendly and somewhat oblivious. He is optimistic and a bit of a crybaby. Gets annoyed easily but not angry. Not much is known about him

**Other: **He attends Mirage University for the subject of Civil Protection/Combat

**Weapon of Choice: **Double Mirror Sheilds

***

**Name: **Vex

**Age: **28

**Personality: **Strong willed and smart. He has a large vocabulary. He's also friendly. Not much is known about him.

**Other: **He sells ice cream

**Weapon of Choice: **N/A

***

**Name: **Daxovan

**Age: **16

**Personality: **He seems to have common sense. Is friendly and is respectful towards peers and teachers. Not much is known about him

**Other: **

**Weapon of Choice: **Long Katana

***

**Name: **Elsha

**Age: **17

**Personality:** She seems happy and is sypathetic towards newcomers. Not much is known about her.

**Other:**She is assistant manager of the Mirage Island Barber Shop.

**Weapon of Choice: **N/A

***

**Name: **Lance

**Age: **14

**Personality: **He has a tendency to crack under pressure. Not much is known about him.

**Other: **He was tormented by an unknown man.

**Weapon of Choice: **Lance (his namesake)

* * *

**I swear there will be more action in the next chapter! Please review to criticize or praise!**

**~Danaxiel**


End file.
